


I Won't Follow You

by HeartOfFullmetal



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Death, M/M, Sad, Sadness, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfFullmetal/pseuds/HeartOfFullmetal
Summary: He held the gun to his head, his golden hair hung loose down his back. We had decided to go somewhere else. They wouldn't let us stay here. Just because we were together. "If we can't be together here," He had started,"Then we'll be together somewhere else,"WARNING: SUICIDE





	I Won't Follow You

 

  
"I Won't Follow You"

 He held the gun to his head, his golden hair hung loose down his back. We had decided to go somewhere else. They wouldn't let us stay here. Just because we were together.

 

"If we can't be together here," He had started,

 

"Then we'll be together somewhere else," I had finished.

"You promise you'll follow me?" He said stealing a glance at me?"

"Cross my heart Edward." Edward smiled. The safety on the pistol clicked off. "I'll be just ahead," He said, "See you soon."   
He closed his eyes, "Don't loose sight of me." He said and pulled the trigger. My lover fell to the ground, his golden locks flowing out as he dropped. I picked up the gun, taking it gently from his unmoving hands. My hands shook violently as I held the gun. 'What am I doing?' I asked myself. I was following Edward to a place where we could be together. I put the gun to my head, my hand still shaking. I took a trembling breath and tried to steady my hand but I couldn't. My hand wouldn't move. I couldn't pull the trigger, I couldn't go. I quickly pulled the pistol away from my skull and threw it across the room. I was lucky it didn't go off. I sat on the ground next to my lover breathing hard. I looked over at his cold body.

"I'm sorry," I told him, tears running down my face, "I couldn't follow you. I broke my promise." I pulled the corpse in to a hug that wasn't returned. "I won't follow you Edward, not this time." I set him gently back on the floor and stood from where I sat. I turned away from him my features a blank mask and I left him. I didn't look back and I didn't regret it.

Did I even love him?


End file.
